


Focus

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [70]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuri is a good friend, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is not used to having to take care of people, but when Otabek gets sick he's willing to give it a try.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. You can view Otabek and Yuri's relationship as romantic or just friendship, whatever you like. Enjoy!

“Hey, Beka!” Yuri nudges Otabek in the side, not daring to look up from his DS for even a second. “Check it out, I’m already on the final boss!”

“Huh?” Otabek snaps out of his daze, glancing over at Yuri. They’re both on the couch in Yuri’s apartment. Yuri has been playing his game obsessively for the past two hours, and ostensibly, Otabek has been watching. In reality, he’s been dozing off and on, trying to will away the pain in his stomach.

“This’ll blow katsudon’s record right out of the water!” Yuri crows triumphantly. After noticing that Otabek has yet to actually respond, he finally pauses the game and looks over at his friend. “Are you okay? You look really pale.”

Otabek doesn’t say anything in return, just lurches forward with a gag. A wave of bile spills onto the floor in front of him.

Yuri’s mouth drops open in shock. “Holy shit,” he says, wringing his hands anxiously.

“Sorry, Yuri,” Otabek apologizes immediately, his usual stoic expression replaced by guilt.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Yuri insists, waving a hand vaguely. “I’ll, uh, clean it up, I guess.” He frowns. “Have you been feeling bad this whole time?”

“Since this morning,” Otabek admits, closing his eyes. He’s dizzy and it feels like the world is spinning rapidly around him.

“Well, okay. You maybe could have mentioned that sooner?” Yuri clears his throat and stands up, forcing himself not to panic. “Why don’t you lay down for a bit?” Yuri suggests. Otabek obeys, laying down so that his head is resting on one of the armrests.

Lying down is a good start, and Yuri frantically wracks his brain for other ways to take care of a sick person. “Um. I’ll get you a trash can in case you need to throw up again.”

A trash bin is located and moved within easy reach of Otabek. Yuri runs his fingers through his hair, thinking hard. Oh. Water! Yuri runs to the kitchen and fetches a glass, filling it in the sink.

“Here, drink this,” he orders, shoving the cup under his friend’s nose. “You need to stay hydrated.”

Otabek drinks the water obediently while Yuri continues to ramble to himself. “Okay, you’ve got water, what else? Oh!” He presses his hand to Otabek’s forehead. “Do you feel feverish? You’re a little warm. I know, I’ll grab a thermometer!”

He gets off the couch, intent on heading to the bathroom, but a hand on his wrist stops him. “It’s okay, Yuri, I don’t think it’s that bad. I just need to sleep it off for a while.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri asks, chewing on his lip uncertainly. His green eyes are narrowed with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You’ve taken great care of me already.”

At the praise, Yuri’s entire face turns bright pink. “It’s nothing, really,” he mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
